


Weird Food In The Middle of The Night

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cravings, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: “You gotta start craving for pie.” He muttered. “I don’t know if I can take more weird food in the middle of the night.”





	Weird Food In The Middle of The Night

Dean tilted his head to the side with the sight of you standing in the middle of the kitchen with a plate in your hand and a tomato in the other.

“What are you doing?” He questioned, confused and sleepy.

You were together for years now and if there was something you would never interrupt without a solid reason was a good night of sleep.

“Eating.” You said with your mouth full.

Eating wasn’t a solid reason. You never woke up to eat.

“What are you eating?” He questioned, approaching you and seeing your plate.

Potato chips with tomato sauce and actual tomatoes.

“What the fuck is that?” He frowned. “Are you okay?”

You rolled your eyes. You were pregnant with Dean’s baby and this wasn’t new for any of you. Your stomach – even though you were at the end of the second semester – wasn’t showing but that didn’t stop the symptoms from tormenting you.

“Completely fine.” You chewed the fruit. “Just needed to eat this.”

He moved closer to you and pushed your shirt up.

“You’re not showing yet.” He muttered, disappointed.

“My mom only started showing a month before I was born.” You shrugged. “And it was a really small bump.”

He didn’t answer, only running his fingertips over your skin. Ever since you told him you were expecting, he was waiting for the bump but it never came.

“How many of those have you eaten?” He questioned when you gave the tomato another bite.

“This is the second.” You rolled your eyes. “I took a bite of the chips but it didn’t taste right.”

Your boyfriend shook his head and pulled the plate full of chips and tomato sauce from your hands, eating and looking at your stomach for a moment while chewing.

“What?” You questioned.

“You gotta start craving for pie.” He muttered. “I don’t know if I can take more weird food in the middle of the night.”

You shook your head, rolling your eyes.

“Shut up.”


End file.
